Hell's gate
by junkojunko
Summary: Kaoru is the gang leader of a notorious group called Hell's GAte. what if Kenshin, a fellow gang leader comes and ask for help? will she help him? Will she fall for his dashing looks? read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first shot at a story like this. hope you like it

pls R&R

* * *

"Hey Boss, the Snakeheads just trespassed in our territory," one of the surrounding henchmen reported, rubbing his hands in anticipation of the fight to ensue. 

Kamiya Kaoru snapped open her piercing sapphire eyes which now were spiting fire.

"Send Misao and a few men to finish them off. No one trespasses over my territory and gets away with it." She spat, sitting on her makeshift throne.

"Yes, Boss. Right away," replied her follower Tsubame, a young teenage girl who hurried to dispatch the orders.

Kaoru settled comfortably on her seat amidst the darkness of the room, reveling in the power she wielded. At the tender age of sixteen, she was the undisputed leader of Hell's Gate, an underworld organization that had its hands in many pies. She did every illegal, from drugs to trafficking. You name it, she's done it.

Standing at a mere five feet tall, she looked petite and demure. That was before you looked into her frozen sapphire eyes. They were like glaciers and froze the heart of all her opponents. Surrounded by a spine-shilling aura, few would wonder how she climbed so high so young.

As she was about to leave the room, a breathless man burst in.

"Boss, the leader of the Death Eaters, Himura…Battou… Battousai here. He…wants to see you…what do we do now?"

Kaoru raised a delicate eyebrow at the new information. Battousai had never stepped on the territory before. They had acknowledged that they of the same side and chose to bother with each other. Their gangs avoided each other when they were in the same area as a mark of respect for the other.

Sensing all eyes on her, Kaoru replied, "Let him in. I'll meet him in my private chambers."

"But he's got two hulk-size bodyguards!" exclaimed the man.

"We've had a good working relationship. No sense jeopardizing it now. Treat them well," Kaoru answered as she exited the room, her black trench coat flapping behind her.

* * *

hope you like it 

pls R&R

don't you think that the review button is so nice to press?


	2. Chapter 2

standard disclaimers apply

Himura Battousai, the head of the Death eaters was flanked by his comrades cum bodyguards Sanosuke and Aoshi were led down a long winding corridor by a visibly shaking little man. Not that anyone was going to tease him about that.

Battousai had a mane of fiery red hair and a pair of golden eyes that shone like tiny suns in the darkness. Despite their semblances to suns, they were the direct opposite; they absorbed the light in their surroundings. It was rumored that looking straight into his eyes was fatal as they would suck all the joy out a person. No one ever made fun of Battousai as the icy aura that clung to him like his sword warned seriously against it.

"Are you certain that we have to work with Hell's Gate? They barely even have a proper head quarters," asked Sanosuke for thousandth time.

"It'll keep things simple. We can avoid a huge mess with their help," replied Battousai, unfazed by Sano's incessant complaints and queries.

"You should suggest they redecorate," Sano grumbled as a leaking pipe dripped all over his head. They were walking down a corridor that resembled a dark, gloomy and dilapidated alley.

"Where are we going?" asked Aoshi suddenly, scaring the wits out of their guide.

He gulped at Aoshi's cold tone and stammered, "The Boss's private…chambers…Boss said that you deserved VIP treatment."

"At least their boss has eyes," grinned Sano, pleased at the reply.

They finally stopped when the reached a dead end that had a rickety wooden door.

"This is your Boss's chamber?" exclaimed Sano. "Don't make me laugh."

The guide stood at a lost, shifting his weight between his legs and wringing his hands nervously. In the end, he opted to knock on the door.

"Enter," a voice called out from behind the door.

The guide opened the door fearfully and whispered, "I've brought Battuosai and his men, Boss." His hand trembled violently as he gripped the metal knob tightly. The metallic clanging caused by his shivers broken the stillness within the dark room the door led to.

"Show them in and leave," order Kaoru in a cold voice as she proceed to turn on the lights.

Battousai entered to gaze at a porcelain beauty dressed in dark blue and black satin. The material shimmered under the dim lighting of the room and making Kaoru look more beautiful than she already was.

"Good evening, Battousai. Have a seat," gestured Kaoru towards the plush couch that surrounded a glass coffee table.

"Good evening to you too," Battousai replied politely as he took the seat offered. Sano and Aoshi trailed behind him and flanked his sides.

"Could I interest you in some wine? I just open a bottle of Moncalf 49. A rather pricey wine but well worth its weight in gold."

"It would be my pleasure. As I recall, it is one of Hell's Gate signature wines. Only a hundred bottles are available each year."

"That's true. Achieving a monopoly of supply does have it advantages," Kaoru consented as she presented Battousai with a crystal flute of a golden liquid before taking a seat at the other end of the table.

"How do you find it?"

Sipping a little of the wine, Battousai's eyes widen in amazement. "Marvelous. What it lacks in subtlety, it makes up with sensuality."

"True. I always equated it to sipping liquid gold," Kaoru drawled lazily as she studied Battousai's profile. She had known that he was Battousai from the moment he stepped foot in her chamber. He excluded an eerily calm and powerful grace that was usually found in great warriors. While he was not threatening physically, his aura made up for that and more.

"What brings you here?" Kaoru enquired casually. "I don't remember stepping in your territory or any other reason that could warrant such a visit from you."

"You have not offended me nor have you stepped over the line," Battousai replied in the same indifferent tone he was legendary of. "I came here for an entirely different matter."

"What matter is of such great magnitude that you, the leader has to pay me a visit?"

"Nothing that is very serious, though I would appreciate the cooperation."

"What, pray tell."

"The Federal Bureau Investigation has embarked on a rather successful crusade to eliminate our gangs. To date, their new commander, Hajime Saitou has rounded up most of the other gangs within this working zone. They may have no direct link to us but his actions have become increasingly annoying.

I was hoping that I could interest you in a partnership. To waste Hajime away. He is presenting himself to be a very annoying pest."

Kaoru smirked a little as she replied, "I understand what you mean. He too has caused me quite a lot of trouble. While I support the alliance, I fail to see the need for your presence here today. You could have simply just sent one of your men to discuss it."

"True again," Battousai answered as he got up to stand. "I could have simply dispatched one of men to deal with this alliance but I prefer a more personal touch in this case. I have a personal interest in this case."

"Oh?" Kaoru raised a delicate eyebrow at his comment.

Battousai advanced so close to Kaoru that his breath tickled her loose strains of hair. He took a deep whiff smell of her scent. It was dark, distinctly female and had a hint of…

"Jasmine," he said out loud as he leaned in even closer to Kaoru's face.

"Night blooming jasmine to be exact," Kaoru corrected as she stared unflinching into his eyes.

Battousai's lips curved slightly in a smile as he discovered she wore no make up. Her cheeks were rosy by nature, like rosebuds waiting to open.

"What is your interest?" Kaoru asked, breaking the silence that hung between them.

"Well, I do believe it's none of your business." Battousai declared.

"As you say," Kaoru shrugged as she looked away. "Then I believe that this meeting is over. Please leave. My members will work with yours from now on until Hajime is eliminated."

"As you say," Battousai stood upright slowly and left along with Sano and Aoshi without as much as a backward glance.

When Battousai and company left, Karou let out a breath she was not even aware she was holding. Battousai was engulfed in an oppressing aura that it was almost impossible for her to breathe. It was amazing that she even could continue the conversation in a calm tone that was the exact opposite of her state of her mind.

Taking a sip form her glass that was trembling in her shaky hand, Kaoru took a long calming breath to steady her emotions. Battousai was indeed a dangerous man. She could not have been happier that he was NOT her enemy.

thanks to all those who have reviewed

pls R&R


	3. Chapter 3

teaser for the next chapter

* * *

"You like her," Sano commented out loud as they left the headquarters of Hell's Gate. "You were hitting on her so hard that I almost thought she might break."

"Maybe. She is quite a catch," Battousai replied, unfazed by Sano's comments.

"Are you going to keep her?" Aoshi asked bluntly.

"Probably. A lady with her looks is extremely hard to come by. Especially one with sapphire eyes."

"She may not like it. She has an entire gang at her beck and call. She might not want to have a man, any man controlling her every move." Aoshi pointed out calmly.

"She may not get a choice," Battousai said grinning widely for the first time.

* * *

hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the extremely late update. i've been working on my other fanfics. really sorry to the readers of hell's gate. here's a long chappy to make it up. lots of OCCness here...**

**oh yes**

**standard disclaimers apply**

* * *

"Misao, I'm putting you in charge of collaboration with the Death Eaters. We need to make enough trouble for Hajime to disappear, hopefully forever." Kaoru dispatched her subordinate.

"Yes, Kaoru. But you are sure we need to work with them?" Misao looked questioningly at her rather cooperative leader.

"I'm not making enemies with their boss. He is probably as scary as the word on the street. I'll deal with the shipment tonight. I don't want to delay the agreement, end it quick and soon. I want nothing to do with them."

"If it's so important, why don't you go yourself?"

"That's just what he wants, because we are alone, I can tell you that that man can't wait to gobble me up. In which way, I'm not sticking around to find out. The wines tonight are worth more than a few billion, if all goes well, some of our old men can retire peacefully." Kaoru replied.

"You should also consider the route. The University of Retirement might suit you." Misao teased.

A glare from Kaoru sent Misao scuttling out in a hurry to complete her mission.

Squeezing her temples in frustration, Kaoru complained, "Even Misao is thinking that I need to settle down, I wonder what the other division leaders are plotting to kick me off this seat. This was my father's position; I'm not giving it over a man, even if he is a god."

* * *

"Good evening, Battousai. My name is Misao, chief sent me here to discuss the cooperation." Misao greeted with as much as restrain she could musher under the anger radiating from Battousai. Her companions were almost quivering on the floor, not much help at all.

"Why isn't your chief here?" He demanded to know, his eyes burning into Misao's lowered head.

"We have a very important shipment tonight. We believe that Hajime would cause trouble so chief went down personally to make sure that it does not happen." Misao replied honestly. "This shipment means a lot to the chief, I hope you understand."

"This does not seem very respectful considering our boss went personally to see yours." Aoshi commented coldly.

Misao licked her lips nervously as she pressed a hidden button that Kaoru had given her as a distress call. If she met with any trouble, pressing it would bring Kaoru leading the gang to her aid.

"What are you pressing?" Battousai asked as his discerning eyes picked up her insignificant movement.

"A button to page chief. She might come upon receiving it."

"Might? Then maybe you should just call her." Sano mocked. A look from Battousai had her compiling immediately.

Misao pulled out the phone and dialed the number. _Kaoru's goanna kill me if I don't die here_, she thought as the phone rang.

"What?" Kaoru answered the phone angrily. A few gunshots rang out clearly in the receiver.

"Erm. Is there a problem with your side?" Misao asked, not brave enough to broach the subject. If there was a place between a rock and a hard place, she was caught between two crushing plates.

"Nah. Just a few pesky bugs. The shipment has been transported as planned. Now I'm just waiting for Hajime to come. I'll be disappointed if he didn't turn up. I prepared a lovely surprise for him." Kaoru answered carelessly among the gunfire.

"Well, there's sort of a problem here." Misao started off a little timidly.

"Deal with it. I'm not letting such a good opportunity slip away." Kaoru snapped impatiently, "That's what I let you go to school for. Use that sharp wit of yours to get you out of the problem."

"If I could, I wouldn't be calling you," Misao confessed honestly.

Kaoru muttered darkly under breath, she knew this might happen. "Pass the phone to Battousai." She told Misao who in a rather courageous act, went to pass the phone respectfully.

"Battousai, I'll go there later tonight, wait, morning. Does 2 am satisfy you?" Kaoru asked as a huge crashing sound resounded in the background. The crash was loud enough for Battousai to bring the phone away form his ear to avoid going deaf.

"What was that sound?" Battousai demanded to know.

"It was the surprise I planned for Hajime. I'll talk to you later. I need to get his expression on camera. It's a picture perfect moment."

"Wait. Don't you hang up on me."

"I'm here. I'm here. I caught the picture. Damn, it's a real masterpiece." Kaoru chuckled rather sadistically over the phone. "I'm coming soon, in about half an hour. Help me tell Misao to go off first. Traffic's goanna be damn packed with all the coppers rushing here. Give me some leeway to be late. Bye."

"Did she hang up?" Misao asked tentatively at the mixed expression on Battousai's face. She was hoping to exit the headquarters alive and in one whole piece.

"She's having quite a blast. Does your chief have a sadistic streak?"

"Yes, especially if you annoy her. Hajime blew up her favorite ride last week when he raided one of our shipments. I can't wait to see what she did," Misao smiled widely for the first time. "Whatever it is, it must have made a huge impression."

Battousai raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "She said you could leave first. She'll come by herself later."

"Fine," Misao shrugged. She was used to Kaoru as a lone wolf who wandered as and when she pleased. "May I have my phone back? Kaoru's not goanna to replace that for me."

"Here," Battousai flicked it to Misao who caught it deftly.

"Thanks," Misao called out as she pulled a rather weak limbed gang member onto his feet. "Get moving you disgraces. Remember, if I leave you behind, you are staying behind."

This elicited an instant mad rush for the door.

"Bye, Battousai. This is Kaoru's namecard, just in case you need to call her again." Misao threw a paper card that embedded itself nicely at the arms of his chair. With that, Misao left with a flourish, to salvage the composure she had lost when she had entered.

* * *

thanks for reading

R&R PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

hey everyone,

hope you enjoy this chapter.

As usual, standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Kaoru deftly wove through the hallways of the Death Eater's headquarters, leaving her unfortunate guiding trailing like a beaten puppy. It was the last place she really wanted to be but she knew better than to piss Battousai off. If he could rattle Misao, he must have been in a fiery mood earlier on. Misao could and would ignore most of the tempers that were occasionally thrown against her.

Her black trench coat whipped behind her as the grand teak doors opened to show Battousai and his crew.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bitch." Kaoru apologized airily like she was talking about the weather. Uninvited, Kaoru took the couch that was directly opposite Battousai, keeping the longest distance she could between them.

"You sounded like you had a lot of fun. Pray tell, what did you do to our friendly neighborhood officer?" Battousai asked, his face a mask of blankness.

"I just gave him a free dye job, courtesy of me. The hot pink streaks will wash off eventually. Would you like to see my work?" Kaoru answered easily.

"Naturally," Battousai drawled as Kaoru shifted to bring out a digital camera. Pressing a few buttons, she showed the image of Saitou dyed top to toe in hot pink. His expression was murderous, which only serve to make him look more ridiculous. She handed the camera to Sano who brought it to Battousai while trying to not laugh his head off.

"He looks better now, doesn't he?" Kaoru asked impishly. Battousai's eyes widened as a smile tugged his handsome lips.

"Why he does. It's wonderful that you had decided to give him a makeover." Battousai lifted his eyes to pin Kaoru with a piercing gaze.

Kaoru smiled winningly as she fought the urge to bolt. Battousai looked at her as a lion would his prey, sending beads of cold swear down her spine.

"What did you want to tell me that you couldn't tell my people?" Kaoru asked cutting quick to the chase. She really wanted to leave NOW.

"I just wanted to show you the hospitality that you showed me the last time," Battousai drawled. "It's only polite."

Kaoru's raised eyebrows told him that she did not buy a word he said. "That's generous of you, Battousai but I'm not used to such politeness. People on the street rarely have manners."

"All the more we need to indulge when possible." Battousai smirked as he deliberately raked his eyes up and down Kaoru's figure.

Biting her lip to prevent any stupid statements, Kaoru mentally counted to ten to reign in her temper.

"Why don't you try our caviar?" Battousai asked with his eyes laughing. "It's the best the world has to offer. In return for your delicious wine." The purring of the word 'delicious' was not lost to Kaoru who accepted the dish with a nod of thanks.

Nibbling, Kaoru ate the unfamiliar fish eggs. She was no fan of rich food and caviar was on the top of the list alongside foie gras. Nonetheless, Kaoru finished a small but polite portion of the dish.

"Is that all, Battousai?" Kaoru asked as she wiped her mouth delicately. He was staring at her with his eyes burning with an emotion she did not want to name. He had dismissed his men which was a bad sign.

"Not up to your standards?" Battousai questioned.

"I'm not a fan of caviar." Kaoru commented bluntly.

"It can taste better if done right." Battousai said as he got up slowly and approached her.

"I'd rather not." Kaoru smiled back as she stood up. She did not count on Battousai invading her personal space again. They were now standing in front of the couch with Battousai in the best position to push her down and ravish her.

"Why not? Too chicken to try?"

"This is not a matter of courage but choice, Battousai. I appreciate it if you let me leave." Kaoru warned with her temper flaring.

"And if I don't?" Battousai asked mockingly as he brought his hand to rest warmly at her waist. He knew the effect he had on women and Kaoru was no exception.

His warmth travelled through his large palm into her heart. Kaoru could see herself melting under this man's caress, not that she would openly admit. Breathing deeply to slow her racing heart, Kaoru slowly navigated her way around Battousai, out of his embrace.

Battousai watched with hooded eyes as his prey was making a futile attempt to escape. He would allow it for now, just so that the final capture would be altogether more satisfying.

"How long do you think you can run?" Battousai mocked, his head cocked to one side.

"For as long as I need to. Goodbye, my gang will keep in contact." Kaoru declared as she willed her feet to be steady as she marched out.

Oh no, Kaoru's can't fend Battousai off!

evil laughs

pls R&R


End file.
